Counting On His Friends
by Pricat
Summary: Zebedee is down with a serious case of the Springer cold but Zeebad escapes once more but his friends must stop Zeebad and find a way to make their springy friend better
1. Chapter 1

**Counting On His Friends**

**A/N Haven't written any Magic Roundabout fics in a very, very long time but somebody reviewewed them so I wanted to write more.**

**This is a rewrite of Cold Inside because I wasn't happy with how it was turning out so I decided to rewrite it and change a few things.**

**All Zeebad fans, don't worry he'll be in this fic since I like him a little but more a Zebedee fan.**

**I hope others like and enjoy this.**

* * *

It was Winter in the Enchanted Village and snowing.

Florence and the others were playing in the snow and making a snowman but felt snowballs hit them as somebody laughed hysterically at that but Florence was angry at who it was.

It was a red skinned Magical Springer with black hair, a black moustache, springs for legs, gloves and wore a yellow jumper.

"Zebedee!

Look what you did to our snowman." Florence said sternly.

Zebedee looked a little sad because he hadn't meant to wreck it.

He had a highly mischievous nature and loved to play tricks and jokes using his magic but didn't wish or mean harm.

"Sorry.

I was only playing." the Magical Springer said sadly.

Florence sighed.

"Just don't do it again." she told him as she saw him bounce off.

But Sam noticed his springy friend was sneezing as he came to the Roundabout.

He knew Zebedee loved to play and was boisterous in energy but he was his best friend and felt sorry for him but hoped he was okay as he was standing guard on top of the Roundabout so Zeebad wouldn't get our knowing Winter was Zeebad's favourite time of the month.

* * *

But in the core of the Roundabout, somebody was happy seeing Zebedee miserable like that.

It was a Magical Springer with icy blue skin, three strands of hair on his head with a black moustache and a spring for legs but wore a brown sleeveless vest.

His name was Zeebad and he had magic like Zebedee but used it to spread chaos and wanting to freeze the entire world in ice but Zebedee and his friends had imprisoned him back into his prison in the Roundabout which had made him very, very angry but smiled seeing Zebedee all sad and depressed but cackled more hearing him coughing and sneezing.

"So he's coming down with a cold huh?

Perfect!

Soon I'll be out of here and not even he can stop me because he's sick!" he cackled evilly.

He loved ice and snow but hated Spring and the other things like friendship and happiness.

He wanted to crush them like bugs.

He had been biding his time for something like this to happen and now it had.

It was like an early Christmas present for him.

* * *

Sam saw Florence and the others drinking hot chocolate with Mr Rusty but laughed hearing Dougal asking for more marshmallows but wondered where Zebedee was.

He knew his friend was always with them but he hadn't been with them since after Florence had yelled at him for wrecking their snowman but was worried but decided to go looking for him.

He knew sometimes the others were annoyed by Zebedee's antics but he liked them and liked Zebedee as his friend because the two of them were lonely until Zebedee had came to the Enchanted Village but after that, things had never been the same but had changed for the better but hoped Zebedee was okay as he heard coughing and soft moaning come from the forest.

He was relieved but worried finding Zebedee lying in the snow as he came towards him.

"Zebedee?

You okay?" he said softly bending down to his friend's level.

He put a hand to his friend's red skinned forehead and felt it.

It was hotter than anything in the Village, even the Sun.

"This isn't good.

I'd better get Mr Rusty to help!" he thought as he left.....


	2. Worried About Him

**Counting On His Friends**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Sam heard Zebedee cough slightly as his eyes opened but found himself back in his home but the Magical Springer was confused as well as not feeling too good as the flu was making him worse as blasts of magic burst from his nose as he sneezed which worried him and Mr Rusty as he handed his friend a tissue.

"Sorry about that.

Thanks.

But what's wrong with me?

Why am I feeling like this?" he asked weakly.

"You're not well Zebedee.

Sam found you out cold in the snow.

You really scared us." Mr Rusty answered.

The red skinned Magical Springer understood as he coughed but drank some juice.

His eyes then closed as he fell asleep.

Sam was worried as he watched him sleep.

"Is there anything you can do?" the soldier asked.

"I'm not sure.

I've never seen this flu before but I'll try." he said leaving.

The soldier hoped Zebedee would be okay as he left.......

* * *

But that night in his prison in the core of the Roundabout, Zeebad cackled as he saw that Zebedee was still very ill and weak but Sam was very sad as he was asleep on the grass beside the Roundabout knowing that soon it would be easy to take over but hoped nothing would stand in his way......

* * *

Florence and the others were playing in the snow the next day but were worried.

They hadn't seen or heard from Zebedee all day along with Mr Rusty but Dougal was happy along with Basil and Coral that the mischievous Magical Springer wasn't up to something but Florence saw Sam walking off somewhere but the young girl was curious as she followed him to Zebedee's house and saw him enter but peeked through the window but felt sad for him seeing Zebedee in bed and ill.

"_That's why he's been quiet._

_Poor Zebedee._

_I hope he gets better."_ she thought leaving.

She then joined the others but they wondered what was going on but decided not to tell them.

* * *

"I know what's wrong with Zebedee." Mr Rusty said as Sam was curious.

He was watching Zebedee sleep but hoped Mr Rusty would help him but saw a worried look in his eyes.

"It's a bad case of Springer Flu.

It affects his kind but is like a cold but he has it worse.

I know he is your best friend Sam." he answered.

The soldier nodded in reply as he saw him leave but decided to leave but hoped Zebedee would get better.

He heard Zebedee talk feverishly about Zeebad and was concerned but hoped it was just a bad dream but he then put a hand to his friend's head feeling he was under a fever.

"Sam......." he said as his eyes opened.

The Magical Springer's vision was blurry but he could still make Sam out.

"It's okay Zeb.

Zeebad is locked away in the Roundabout remember?" he reassured him.

Zebedee nodded but was still scared as he hugged him as he felt safe enough to sleep once more but left him.

He hoped that he could get better soon.......


	3. Making Elora Happy

**A/N**

**I'm sorry I haven't written this in a long while.**

**I decided to put Elora in it as I think she's good for Zeebad.**

* * *

Elora smiled as she left her house in the Enchanted Village as it was midnight knowing the other residents were asleep and wouldn't be up until sunrise.

She had icy blue skin with green eyes but was slender and had moved from the same land Zebedee had lived in along with Zeebad but didn't have springs for legs.

She had long messy black hair but had both fire and ice powers but was lonely and misunderstood by the other kids.

She smiled approaching the Roundabout and used her powers to sink into the Roundabout's core and headed to Zeebad's prison as she was friends with him.

He was the only one who understood her and was helping her with her powers.

She heard evil laughter knowing it was Zeebad's and was happy he was in a good mood as she knew he normally ranted about Zebedee but she saw him stop entering.

"Hey Zeebad.

I see you're in a good mood." she said.

"Yes.

I can get out of here and Zebedee can't stop me!

He has a bad case of Springer Flu." he crowed.

Elora laughed at his excitement.

She always wanted him to be free.

"I hope you do.

I hate that you're imprisoned in here." she said.

Zeebad then watched as she made an ice sculpture with her ice magic.

He loved when she did that.

He knew she was an outcast in the Village.

He then joined in.

It was making him feel good.

But he noticed Elora was quiet.

"The other kids were being mean to me.

They don't understand me." she said softly.

Zeebad stopped in his merriment with aorry in his eyes as he came to her but stroking her messy black hair as he could relate to her feelings as the residents of the Village had been afraid of him when he fist came here.

He saw frozen over tears on her face.

"Those kids are jerks.

They don't understand how special you are.

I care about you." he told her.

Elora agreed smiling a

* * *

Sam then was back on his post on top of the Roundabout and was watching Florence and the other kids playing in the snow but it made him feel bad about Zebedee as he loved being in the snow but was stuck in bed sick and sighed.

He then went to Mr Rusty's house where Zebedee was resting but hoped he was feeling better.

But he was worrying about Zeebad hearing evil laughter from the core of the Roundabout where Zeebad's prison was as he shook off the bad feeling heading to Mr Rusty's house.

He hoped that his bad feeling was worry.


End file.
